Experienced Beginner
by Layzro
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is known as the local slut, but what happens when people start to notice somebody is abusing him? Maybe his promiscuous ways aren't as laid back as people believe.
1. Chapter 1

Walking in to his room Nick was greeted by the stale aroma of sex, all of the lights off and his naked roommate passed out on a heap of sheets. It wasn't a shock for Nick to be welcomed back to Dalton after spending the weekend at home to this sort of scene; it was rare however for Sebastian to still be asleep when he returned, normally he would have done a runner to the Lima Bean to stalk Blaine or hang around to criticize his latest conquest.

Sighing, Nick crouched down to face the handsome boy's face and slapping it slightly, "Sebastian, wake up!" No response, so he shoved the muscled arm hanging off the bed "mmmph Nic-" his emerald eyes flicked opened and suddenly latched onto Nick's in pure shock.

"Nick! W-what are you doing here?" Jumping back, the stained sheets fell from his body and the beautiful green eyes turned cold and scared as his body hit the back of the wall. Nick was confused, why was Sebastian acting like this? Like he was afraid? He had never seen this side of the confident smirking boy.

"Seb? What's wrong?" He whispered, leaning forward to touch the petrified boy but instantly their distance was increase when Sebastian jumped away from the touch "NO! Don't touch me" he cried, wrapping his arms around his naked body.

Worried about his roommate he put his hands up and took a step back, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" looking round the room, Nick saw a pair of boxers "Maybe you should put these on…?" reaching out he passed them into the shaking hands of Sebastian Smythe; suddenly Nick felt rather relieved that he wouldn't have to stare at his extremely hot roommate's penis any longer, he wasn't sure if would be able to stay completely focused on helping his friend if he was thinking more about what his cock would taste like. Moving on from that thought, Nick scanned Sebastian as put his feet quickly through the holes, pulling the boxers up his long, tanned, lean legs and the elastic snapped around his hips. It was not his firm ass that caught Nick's full attention, it was the blue bruises, scars and fresh cuts all over his back that killed whatever arousal he had.

"Who did that to you?" Sebastian's eyes hardened while his whole body tensed as soon as Nick whispered the question. "_Jealous_?" A familiar smirk appeared, Nick was starting to feel whiplashed by Sebastian's mood swings. "I'm surprised Jeff still wants you around if you can't deal with a few war wounds in return for a hell of a good fuck. Saying that, when I hooked up with Jeff I'm pretty sure I fell asleep while he was riding me, that boy has no-"

Nick snapped "Sebastian! What's wrong with you?!"

"Wrong with me?" he flirtatiously asked, stalking forward the taller boy pushed flush against Nick's chest "It's not my fault your little blonde boyfriend is shit in bed and couldn't even get virgin Hummel to standing attention." Staring into the promiscuous eyes of Sebastian made Nick feel like forgetting what he just walked in on, forgetting he was straight and forgetting this was Sebastian Smythe the biggest manwhore in Ohio.

'No I can't do this' Nick's mind screamed as he pushed the half-naked boy off him "I-I'm going to the Lima Bean!" He stuttered, backing out of the room leaving Sebastian still as stone, smirk still plastered on his face.

All Nick knew was he had to get to the bottom of what's going on with Sebastian and who was abusing him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door slammed behind Nick, Sebastian let a single tear roll down his cheek and collapsed back onto his bed his mind racing with one million thoughts that all revolved around the fact the Nick knows. Sebastian had kept his other life very much a secret from everybody, over three years he'd been able to buy special make up to cover his wounds, he even had Dalton believe he had chronic fatigue so he would be excused from missing the odd day of lessons. Everything that could have exposed him was protected by numerous stories and fake doctor's notes; Nick however was the last element that he thought would be a problem. Sebastian knew his roommate like the back of his hand, after living with Nick for two years he knew that Nick would leave to go back home on the weekends at 5.08pm precisely every friday and would not return until at least 3pm (depending on traffic) on sunday, everything was like clockwork to Sebastian he knew how long he had alone and used Nick's OCD as an advantage.

The worst part according to Sebastian wasn't Nick walking in on him (even if it was pretty bad, it just wasn't the worst), the most worrying part to him was that he had actually passed out from pain for what must have been a good four hours and not known anything that had happened before hand.

Sat nursing a hot cappuccino in the corner of the Lima Bean Nick stared out of the glass wall to the left of him, vivid images of Sebastian lying on the bed so vulnerable and hurt flew through his mind. The possibility that it might have happened before quickly joined his thought process, the idea of somebody hurting Sebastian or even him hurting himself made Nick's stomach churn. The two boys had never really seen eye to eye during the two years they roomed together, Sebastian was difficult to get along with to say the least, since his first day at Dalton he got the reputation of a man whore who had outstanding grades and could flirt his way out of any situation, but alas for some unknown reason Nick couldn't not care about the self confident and promiscuous boy who looked so young and scared.

Stirring around his drink mindlessly Nick watched as a young girl fought against her mother's grip, flashes of terrified green eyes haunting his every thought.

A waving palm suddenly shot in front of his eyes "Nick you in there?" a familiar voice chuckled pulling out of his train of thought, glancing upwards he was met with a lanky blonde.

Readjusting his position in the cheap coffee shop chairs he smiled back "Hey Jeff, what are you doing here man?" Jeff beamed back, pulling out the chair opposite and taking a seat.

Blowing over the rim of his boiling coffee cup Jeff replied "I went to find you in your room but Sebastian said you were here." The mention of Sebastian had Nick tense up and leaning forward in anticipation, however it was obvious Jeff was completely oblivious to it all.

"You saw Sebastian?"

"Well yeah, he told me you were here?"

"What did he, erm... seem like?" Nick asked awkwardly.

Jeff sat his cup back onto the table and looked up at his best friend with confusion all over his face "he seem fine I guess, just Sebastian-ish I guess, you know douchy and hands on. Why?"

As soon as Jeff mention Sebastian being hands on, Nick couldn't help himself "Did you have sex?" he blurted out regretting the moment those words left his lips.

"What? I was at my Gran's 80th birthday party this weekend, of course I didn't have sex?" Jeff questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No...I mean, um..." he took a deep breath and kept his eyes focused on the coffee stain on the wooden table that was shaped like a monkey, "did you...y'know with him?" he muttered.

Jeff looked completely puzzled by the whole situation "Did I_ y'know_ with who?"

"Sebastian...?"

"Oh" he halted and after a long pause Jeff sighed "once."

Nick wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, did Jeff just admit to sleeping with Sebastian Smythe? As far as he was concerned Jeff was a virgin and more importantly straight he couldn't get his head arount it "But, you arent gay?"

"I'm not! I-he was so... I didn't know...I just thought...you know what he's like, I mean you live with him!" Jeff babbled itching the back of his neck, a sign Nick knows to mean Jeff is nervous.

"I _do _know what he's like! That's why I don't get it at all! He's rude, lazy, perverted and overall gay!" Nick could feel his anger rising against Sebastian and Jeff, suddenly it mattered not that Sebastian could be in danger, the only thing that mattered in that moment was how Jeff could have been so stupid. "When did it happen then? Where did it happen? How did it happen?!"

Anyone could see the effect of Nick's anger on Jeff's face, he paled, eyes watering in tears "Nick, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Just answer my question" Nick answered sternly glaring holes into the table.

"It-it was before christmas... After Warblers practice, he-he told me to stay behind to rehearse the dance routine with me since I was apparently lacking" Nick gave a nod to carry on "he kept touching me, l-like little touches, over my arms... then he told me, oh god I sound so stupid! He told me I was special and he w... wanted me. Nick you have to believe me, Jess had just broken up with me, you were with Thad doing that chem project, I was lonely! He said he wanted-no needed me and offered himself up on a plate, I couldn't help it!" he cried letting the tears finally come out.

Nick was seething in anger by this point "was he good?" he spat.

"what do you mean Nick?"

"Was he good? Did it hurt? I mean I assumed you were a virgin until ten minutes ago, were you one before he had his dick stuck up your ass?!"

Shock crossed Jeff's face "I-I was, I promise, he was the only person and I wish I hadn't, I swear! He was rough and just shoved himself in with no warning he didn't kiss me or anything, then just ignored me! I'm sorry Nick!"

Contemplating all he had heard Nick spontaneously stood up letting the chair screech against the wooden floor "He stole your virginity and you never told me? Bye Jeff."

Leaving the small table with now only one occupant Nick stormed out of the Lima Bean straight to his Mini, turning the radio off he began his journey back to Dalton, deciding if he wanted to cry or punch something. Unfortunately for Sebastian it was the latter.

Pacing around his abandoned dorm room Sebastian was almost radiating stress "I know" there was short pause as he listened to the aggravated voice through the phone "Yes, I'm aware-" he began but was quickly cut off forcing him to halt. "It won't happen again" his voice begged "I understand... I promise" The voice started talking again causing Sebastian to visibly tense at the words "No, no he won't be a problem...I haven't seen him since" another pause "I won't let him tell a soul, I won't let him" after a few more final words Sebastian disconnected the call and carefully placed it back in a small box then hiding it under his bed, freshly made bed. As he crouched down to slide the shoe box under his bed a searing pain travelled throughout his body, "fuck" he moaned letting himself fall onto his side breathing heavily and trying not to cry out in pain.

After years of practice Sebastian could disguise any physical wound he may have with concealer or longer shirts but he could never heal his internal pain. "Jesus fucking christ" he spat as he attempted to heave his broken body up on the bed, gripping on the sheets he tugged himself onto the bed where he just laid and caught his breath "stop hurting so much!" he groaned at himself clasping his eyes shut in agonizing pain.

Muffled voices came from down the hall which drew Sebastian out of his misery, listening to the sounds of shouting getting closer he sat up trying to deduce what was occurring outside. "Stop it, please! Nick!" a panicked voice yelled sounding like Jeff, Sebastian stood up slowly walking closer to the noise, as soon as he reached the door it suddenly flew open and in seconds Sebastian is back onto the floor letting the familiar lacerating pain travel through his body and a tingly sensation on his right cheek.

"You are a fucking jerk Smythe! I don't care anymore, I hope what ever happened earlier happens again" a kick causes him to yelp in pain "and again" kick "and again!"

"Stop it Nick! Please!" The second voice said, opening his eyes he realized who his attacker was.

"Nick w-what have I done this time?" Sebastian gasped trying to keep up is ignorant facade by smirking up at then furious boy.

"You don't know what you've done? You've got to be fucking kidding me! You shoved your penis inside my best friend and stole his virginity from him then never looked his way again!"

"You know what Nicholas, I hated every second buried inside that prude's ass he was practically crying the whole way through. But you know what? I carried on because I knew that you wanted him Nick, I knew you loved him and I wanted to prove I could have him at my disposal" Sebastian bitterly chuckled coughing up blood but still keeping his signature smirk.

Nick was turning red with rage throwing another couple of kicks at the boy on the floor, Jeff attempted to pull him back but as soon as he touched him Nick pushed the blonde back glaring "fuck you too you slut! You're as bad as each other, you deserve each other!"

Slowly Sebastian felt his head getting heavier with every second and then all he could see was black.

_Have you heard the news? xx_ -Blaine

Um no, what's happened? Rachel lost her voice again? xxx -Kurt

_Haha nope, its about the warblers! xxx_ -Blaine

TELL MEEEEEEEEEE xxxxxxxxxx -Kurt

_Well apparently Niff have had a huge fall out and aren't speaking! :o xxxxxxxx _-Blaine

What?! No way?! Our Niff, fake blonde Jeff and nerdy Nick?! xxxx -Kurt

_Yeah Trent just called me. That's not even the worst part xxxxxx _-Blaine

What could be worse than no Niff:( xxxxxx -Kurt

_It's Sebastian xxx_ -Blaine

Oh what? A zoo has finally captured him and put him in a

meerkat enclosure? ;) xxxx -Kurt

_Kurt, he is in hospital..._ -Blaine

What a shame. -Kurt

_This isn't funny Kurt, he is apparently in intensive care and _

_they aren't sure if he will wake up xxxx _-Blaine

Shame I guess xxx -Kurt

_You could be a little more sympathetic Kurt!_ -Blaine

I don't really have anything to do with him or any care about him x -Kurt

_Nick put him in hospital Kurt_ -Blaine

WHAT? Our Nick?! -Kurt

_Yeah, I'm going to go and see Sebastian tomorrow thought we could see Nick too...?_ -Blaine

You want me to see that slim bag that almost ruined us? -Kurt

_For me, please x_ -Blaine

Okay, but don't expect me to be happy x -Kurt

_I love you Kurt, you're amazing xx_ -Blaine

I love you more Blaine Anderson xxxx -Kurt


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hated hospitals. The white walls, the sickly clean smell and the sensible shoes clicking in sync on the floor had haunted Kurt for years, everyday for a year he visited this godforsaken place while his mother was dying, he was eight and was made to watch his own Mother slowly die and be able to do nothing about it. It was his choice to be there though, Burt had never forced him, on the contrary Burt wished Kurt not to go but nothing would stop Kurtie seeing his Mummy; the first few weeks of Elizabeth being emitted was fine with him believing Mummy was in a special hotel that would make her happy again, it was only after a month when Kurt knew the hotel wasn't making his Mummy happy anymore. He noticed how his Mummy had nose bleeds almost every day and they lasted for what seemed hours, how her perfect porcelain skin had turned a pasty yellow but it wasn't until he arrived one day and saw his Mummy with no hair he realized that the happy hotel wasn't working for Mummy anymore.

Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend muttering furiously to one of the nurses about Sebastian's state, he could tell she was rubbing up the wrong way on him "why can't you just tell me what's happened to him?" the curly haired boy groaned tediously.

"I've told you numerously sir, you are of no relation to the patient so we cannot disclose that information to you" the short blonde nurse sighed looking back at her clipboard obviously trying to get away from Blaine and carry on her shift in peace.

Kurt watched as Blaine square up to the nurse causing her to back up against a wall,"and I've told you I'm a close friend. Just tell me if he will live for fuck sake!" he roared.

Quickly running to his boyfriend's side Kurt gently placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back easily "Blaine please calm down."

"I-I'm so sorry" Blaine stuttered backing away from the distressed nurse "I never meant to be like that, oh my god I'm so so sorry!"

Taking a few steps forward the woman regained her professional demeanor "sir I would like you to leave please" she simply stated. Without any retaliation Blaine apologized once again before walking back out of the narrow corridor leaving an embarrassed Kurt alone outside of Sebastian Smythe's hospital room.

Kurt slumped back into one of the hard plastic chairs "Um I'm sorry for, erm him."

"It's not your fault darling, he was upset, its understandable" she smiled and moved to sit in the uncomfortable chair linked to Kurt's "are you friends with Sebastian?" she questioned nodding towards the door that separated Kurt from the Warbler. He couldn't help himself but chuckle at the question which was followed up by a confused look on the nurses face. Blushing Kurt swallowed quickly "I'm sorry, it was rude to laugh but we are far from friends, in fact some would probably say we are more like enemies even" he answered with a sad smile.

"Oh right... I hate to ask but are you the congressman's son?" her voice questioning while eyes scanned over Kurt's face as if looking hard enough the answer will appear.

It wasn't often Kurt was connected to his Dad's work let alone recognized from it, "I am yes?"

An unsure smile lingered on her lips "You don't remember me, do you?" he shock his head in embarrassment, trying to place the woman in any of his memories "I treated your mother, Elizabeth." Kurt tensed and could only replied with silence, closing his eyes and begging no tears to fall today.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it, it was completely unprofessional of me, I'm sincerely sorry!" The blonde panicked shaking her head in annoyance.

"Its alright, I just don't really like talking about her time here." Kurt softly said "I'm sure she would have appreciated everything you did for her, so thank you" he smiled sadly up at the older woman who was now sitting silently.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Kurt stared at the laminate floor tiles while the nurse appeared to be having a conflict of thought.

She finally broke the silence "He isn't in a good way."

Burrowing his eyebrows in confusion Kurt looked at the sister "the Smythe boy. He is in a medically induced coma however the doctors aren't sure his body will be strong enough to survive on it own if they wake him up."

Kurt took in this information before walking up to the long window that looked directly into Sebastian's room with horizontal blinds turned open being the only thing distorting his view and stared at the snarky boy lying in an almost sleep like posture. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked not taking his eyes of the boy.

He heard the nurse move across the room and could feel her presence next to him "I'm not telling you anything" she smoothly answered "I'm _not_ telling you that he has serious internal damage to his lungs, nor am I telling you he has hemorrhoids and server damage to his rectum." Kurt's eyes shot up between the nurse and the boy he has always hated.

"W-What does that mean?"

"Well it means that whoever beat the boy up didn't want him to breath easily for the rest of his life" Kurt couldn't imagine Nick meant to cause Sebastian all the damage, he couldn't have? "Also the nurses did a rape kit on him before you arrive which has come back positive."

"Sebastian was r-raped?" Kurt swore Blaine had only said Nick had kicked Sebastian, he couldn't have raped him, could he?

"I believe so yes, however we won't know for definite until we have Sebastian's word. Sick bastards deserve to be shot after doing that to a poor boy." The nurse sighed sympathetically "And guess what? Nobody has come to see him apart from you two! I rang his father up - its our policy for under 21s. He asked how long he would be in here for when I said we didn't know he just said it was inconvenient and then hung up! Bloody cheek. People should have to be tested before having kids these days!"

The nurse continued ranting about parents and such in her shrill voice however Kurt had just zoned out completely only focusing that Sebastian had been raped and Kurt actually felt sorry for him.


End file.
